confession
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: ONE-SHOT.my first victorious fanfic.told in Andre's and Tori's point of view. Andre has feelings for tori and decides to dedicate a song to her. what will happen? please read and review! This is a andreXtori fanfic. Soon to be edited and corrected.


**hey everyone and this is my first victorious fanfic! i know im working on kung fu panda but i'm having a little trouble. ( i don't have writter's block!)  
>author's note: i do not own victorious. all rights go to nickelodeon. and sorry if this sucks, i had this idea while i was trying to sleep.<br>**' i love you': those are just three simple words that can change a life forever. just three simple words that made me wanna sing out loud. i never knew how it felt to love someone, until she came into my life. her brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. her name is Tori Vega. she was nothing like her stupid,obnoxious dumb sister, trina. when i first met her it was love at first sight. i often have a tough time telling tori i love her. there are always the 'what ifs'! what if she thought of us as just friends? what if i mess up our whole friendship? but that one changed my whole life forever. here's how it began:  
>it was just another day at Hollywood Arts. another cocounut for sikowitz and other weird stuff. sikowitz assigned for tori and me to do another play.<br>' but i love you' i said at the stage. i really felt like saying it for real.  
>'i know,' tori acted ' but with you in the war, and my mother sick and im almost bankrupt-' i gently held her hand like the script said 'it doesn't matter. no war will ever tear our love apart.' i was about to kiss her until sikowitz blew his air horn. 'ahh!' tori jumped. i felt a little upset at sikowitz. couldn't he have waited after the kiss to blow his air horn?<br>' really?' said sikowitz' you have to stay in character no matter what happens!'  
>tori said 'but-' sikowitz blew his air horn 'you-' <em>air horn <em>'keep-'_air horn _'stop it!' tori said. she couldn't seem to finish a word with the sikowitz blowing the air horn. the bell rang and everyone left the classroom

***tori's POV*  
><strong>'hey andre!wait up!' i said after class.  
>'ok. what is it?' he answered.<br>' are you coming to the _shooting stars _tonight?' i asked. i heard that it was a tradition for hollywood arts. it comes once a year because well, you can only see shooting stars like once a year! i heard there's gonna be music, concerts and stuff like that before the shooting stars come.  
>'yep. i'm performing for there anyway' he answered.<br>' that's so cool! hey,um, can you pick me up to go there?' i said  
>'why?,' he said ' doesn't Trina have a driver's license?'<br>' well she _had _a driver's license. and she's still driving! and i'm not very sure about going to jail again.' i said.  
>he let out a giggle ' sure. what time?'<br>' say sixish?' i asked  
>'ok. i'll see you at sixish' he said. then left. i kept thinking about the almost kiss with andre. i just of thought of us as just friends. ok sometimes i think of us as more then friends. but what if he doesn't like me? i really don't like dating after being cheated on by steven and used by rider. i suddenly remembered what happened after me and the <em>icarly <em>gang did to steven and did a little karaoke.  
><strong>*flashback*<br>**i was wreck for a week. i didn't go to school. i just sat in my room crying. i really didn't want to go outside. Trina tried to cheer me up but it failed. my friends,except jade, tried to help me feel better.  
>'tori? are you there?' i heard a voice say through the door.<br>'no. just go away' i said putting a pillow over my head.  
>'it's andre and i'm opening the door ,anyway' he opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed.<br>'what do you want?' i asked, still with the pillow on my head.  
>he pulled the pillow out of my face. 'tori,you won't feel any better if your all laid up in bed' he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bed even though i tried struggling. ' you have to get some fresh air' he pulled the red silk curtains out of the instead of sunshine. it was raining.<br>'can i go back to my bed to now?' i asked  
>' have forget about him,' he said. ' i can't see you like this. you have to get over him'<br>i sighed ' how can i? it seems like every guy i've dated isn't the one for me, or is a cheater or just uses me' i suddenly began to cry.  
>he hugged me. ' it's ok tori, i know how you've felt. my mom was manager for Justin Beiber and every girl just dated me to get close with him,which failed. but time passes and you just have to learn to move on. everything's gonna get better.'<br>i suddenly felt better by his words. ' thanks andre. maybe i should move on'  
>after that, andre and me became even closer friends.<br>***end of flashback*  
><strong>Andre was always there for me. he helped me get into this school and made my change my mind about quitting this school. he was really a true friend. but the question was: does he like me back?  
><strong>* andre's POV*<strong>  
>i sat in my bed in my bedroom. i kept wondering about the song i was gonna do. i have writter's block. there i said it. i also thought about tori. i can't get her off my mind. i know that if i don't tell her my feelings, i might as well die. i had an idea. i would dedicate a song to her! i stared at the clock. 4:30. i had time. i grabbed a blank page and guitar and began to write the song down. when it turned 5:30 i grabbed my keys and the lyrics sheet. the school would provide the equipment. i left my room and started my car and drove to Tori's house. i rang the doorbell and tori appeared.<br>'you ready?' i asked.  
>'yep! i can't wait!' she said excitedly. we left the house and drove to the school.<br>'i better go inside to rehearse,' i said ' i'll perform at around 7:30.'  
>ok. well break a leg!' she said. and we left.<br>*** at 7:30***  
>'ok everyone,' i said through the mic ' how is everyone enjoying this party?'the crowd cheered. ' ok well, i'm gonna sing a song i just wrote and it's for tori vega.' i strummed my guitar and the rest of the people playing instruments followed along and i began to sing:<br>_ Prison gates won't open up for me_  
><em>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
>Show me what it's like<br>To be the last one standing  
>And teach me wrong from right<br>And I'll show you what I can be  
>Say it for me<br>Say it to me  
>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'  
><em>when i was done the crowd cheered. the DJ set up some music and 'just the way you are' by bruno mars began to play. when i left the stage i saw tori waiting for me.  
>' tori,' i said. i know that right now is the perfect time to tell her. but it seemed hard to find the words. ' there's something i wanna tell you. when the first moment i saw you, i saw you more beautiful then any other girl. i've been trying to tell you and i guess now is the perfect time. i love you'<p>

tori smiled ' then there's something i wanna tell you too: i love you.'  
>we gently leaned closer then we kissed. i swore i saw the shooting we were done, we walked hand in hand and sat down in the grass with the others. we watched the sky and soon the first shooting star appeared. 'there's a shooting star! make a wish.' tori said.<br>i smiled and put my arm around her shoulder. ' i already got my wish.'  
>'so you two are dating?' said Jade questionably.<br>'yep we are dating.' i answered  
>'why?' said jade<p>

' if i told you why, then the reasons would be endless.' i said. i think i saw jade smile a little but she shrugged and leaned closer to Beck. we snuggled close together and watched the shooting stars together.  
><strong>sorry if this is a little crappy. it's my first victorious fanfic so please be nice. and after this, please read my kung fu panda fanfic: strong bonds can't be broken,thanks for reading this and please review!n name of song is savin' me by nickelback<strong>


End file.
